a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a superposition recording apparatus for recording a plurality of types of information in superposed relationship with one another, and further to a superposition recording apparatus for recording a plurality of types of information converted into the form of electrical signals.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In order to have character information (this term is herein used in its broadest sense and includes numerals, symbols, etc. as well) and form information (this term is herein used in its broadest sense and includes frame lines and ruled lines as well as prescribed special patterns such as trademarks and the like) formed on a single sheet of recording paper in superposed relationship with each other, it would occur to mind to use a method whereby character information is recorded on recording paper previously provided with a form as has heretofore been done with line printers. However, if such a method is resorted to, it will be necessary that when there is a number of forms to be recorded, various types of recording paper matching these forms be prepared and this will mean a huge quantity of recording paper to be kept for use and, in addition, the need to interchange the recording paper each time the form is changed.
An alternative method which might be available is the method disclosed in our U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 616,675 wherein not only character information (coded signals indicative of characters) but also form information (coded signals indicative of forms) are previously incorporated in the output information from an electronic computer while a pattern generator capable of generating recording patterns of characters or forms in response to application of the coded signals indicative of characters or forms is provided within a recording apparatus and the output information from the electronic computer is successively applied to the pattern generator in the recording apparatus, whereby character information and form information may be recorded on a single recording medium. However, the output of the electronic computer having form information so incorporated therein results in a special form of output signals and this means the loss of the interchangeability of magnetic tapes heretofore used with conventional line printers.
Also, the number of codes allotted to the patterns making the forms is limited and this reduces the degree of freedom of the forms.